The use of buckets, particularly those having wheels, is well known in the art. Their particular arrangement is useful for light- to medium-duty transport of items, for example, when engaged in gardening or other common home activities typically taking place outdoors. In addition, they have many indoor uses, especially as an easily portable vessel for water, such as to be used while cleaning floors and walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,463 discloses a bucketeer on wheels containing a bucket having a closed bottom, an open top, and an intermediate surrounding sidewall therebetween. It also comprises two handle brackets, each handle bracket having a flat first end and a hollow second end. Each flat end is secured to the surrounding sidewall of the bucket by a fastening means. A U-shaped handle has two extending arms. Each extending arm is received in one of each hollow second end of the two handle brackets. A back support has a flat first end, a second end, and an intermediate extent therebetween. The flat first end is secured to the surrounding side wall of the bucket by a fastening means. It further comprises a support extension having a first end and an off-set second end. The first end is secured to the intermediate extent. The off-set second end is secured to the closed bottom of the bucket. A back caster wheel is secured to the second end of the back support. An axle has two end portions and an intermediate extent therebetween. Two axle brackets are secured to the intermediate extent. Two wheels, each of which have an aperture therethrough, is provided. Each aperture of the two wheels is secured to the two end portions of the axle by a fastening means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,170 discloses an ergonomic, liquid-transport container including a container body, a projecting lip extending from the front of the container body, a support member connected to the top of the container body, a lifting lever arm pivotally connected to the sides of the container body adjacent the back of the container body, a pair of non-caster wheels, connected to the container body adjacent the back, a pair of caster wheels, connected to the container body adjacent the front, and a storage compartment extending from the back. The container advantageously may be used in combination with a cleaning-tool wringer and a cleaning tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,771 discloses a wheeled caddy for washing a vehicle and for providing tools and supplies readily reachable for a user for that purpose. The wheeled caddy for washing a vehicle includes a base assembly including a base member being mounted upon a wheel assembly for movement upon a ground. It further includes a support member being mounted upon the base member and having an open top and a handle assembly including a handle holder member being securely attached to the support member, Additionally provided is a handle member being pivotally attached to the support member and a bucket being removably supported upon the support member. Cleaning accessory holders are securely attached to the support member for holding items used to wash a vehicle.